


Hey Stranger

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, betty and jughead haven't met, betty goes to northside high, betty texted the wrong number, jughead goes to southside high, mostly texting, probably add more tags later, probably eventually meet, texting au, they've seen each other before, though they don't know their names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Betty meant to text her best friend Archie but she ended up texting Archie's best friend from the Southside. It was meant to stop at goodnight, but Betty couldn't seem to stop talking to him. So, the two begin to talk, to get to know each other. Betty Cooper wants to unravel the mystery behind Jughead Jones, Jughead is intrigued about Betty. Will the two ever meet? Will they fall in love as they continue talking? Only one way to find out.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> First Bughead fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am.

**Saturday, November 17 2018**

**Unknown (7:30 pm)**  
Hey, where are you?  
Answer me.   
Archie, if you ditched us for your Serpent friend again, I swear I'm gonna kill both of you.  
I've read enough books to make it look like an accident.

 **Jughead (7:50 pm)**  
Easy there tiger, he just left. No need to commit any crimes now.

 **Unknown (7:50 pm)**  
What do you mean he just left?!   
He was suppose to be here an hour ago!

 **Jughead (7:51 pm)**  
We got caught up in some work his dad had us do. Can't blame the guy.

 **Unknown (11:24 pm)**  
I am so sorry for texting you. I thought I had Archie's new number.  
I swear Archie gave me the right one.  
When he's late, he's always with his friend from the Southside. I don't know why I told you that.  
I'm sorry again for bothering you.... and for yelling at you.

 **Jughead (11:25 pm)**  
Eh, don't worry about it.  
It's not the first time, definitely not the last.  
What do you have against me anyways? It's not like I hold him up on purpose.

 **Unknown (11:25 pm)**  
So you ARE Archie's Serpent friend! I don't have anything against you. Trust me. Or the Southside.  
It's Archie's girlfriend that might have a slight problem.

 **Jughead (11:26 pm)**  
Why? It's not like he's cheating or anything. All he does when he's here is either play video games or helps his dad with work.

 **Unknown (11:26 pm)**  
Try telling that to Ronnie.   
Archie's been trying but she's not convinced.   
Though it doesn't help that he won't tell us your name.  
Can't understand why.

 **Jughead (11:27 pm)**  
It's cuz you guys will laugh and not believe him.

 **Unknown (11:27 pm)**  
....  
It can't be THAT bad.

 **Jughead (11:27 pm)**  
Oh you have no idea.

 **Unknown (11:28 pm)**  
Try me.

 **Jughead (11:28 pm)**  
Nah.  
Why would I tell a complete stranger my name when I don't even know yours?

 **Unknown (11:28 pm)**  
Rude.

 **Jughead (11:29 pm)**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm just saying.

 **Unknown (11:29 pm)**  
Yeah I know, I see your point.  
But I'm not going to give you my name.  
...  
Yet.

 **Jughead (11:30 pm)**  
Oh, so there's a chance you'll tell me then?

 **Unknown (11:30 pm)**  
Maybe...  
First I want to get to know more then your Archie's friend from the Southside, who happens to be a Serpent, and plays video games.   
For all I know, you could secretly be a serial killer.

 **Jughead (11:31 pm)**  
I could say the same about you.  
You did threaten to kill us.

 **Unknown (11:31 pm)**  
I'm sorry!   
It was an empty threat anyways.  
I could barely hurt a fly.

 **Jughead (11:32 pm)**  
Uh huh.

 **Unknown (11:32 pm)**  
I'm serious!  
Okay, so there was that one time I pulled my sisters hair.   
But she had a toy I wanted!  
And we where four!

 **Unknown (11:50 pm)**  
Hey are you okay?

 **Unknown (12:00 am)**  
You didn't die or something did you?

 **Unknown (12:20)**  
Hellooo?

 **Jughead (12:20)**  
Sorry sorry, I was in the shower.

 **Unknown (12:20)**  
That's a long time for a shower.

 **Jughead (12:21 am)**  
My little sister woke from a nightmare.  
I had to take care of her first.

 **Unknown (12:21 am)**  
I didn't know you had a little sister.

 **Jughead (12:22 am)**  
Because we just met remember?  
There's not a lot we know about each other.

 **Unknown (12:22 am)**  
I guess that's true.

**Archie to Betty**

**Archie (12:23 am)**  
Betty go to bed. It's late.

 **Betty (12:23 am)**  
It's not that late.  
And how to you know I'm still awake?

 **Archie (12:23 am)**  
I can see lights in your room.  
And it's past 12 in the morning.

 **Betty (12:23 am)**  
Oh.  
I suppose I should go to bed.

 **Archie (12:24 am)**  
Goodnight.

 **Betty (12:24 am)**  
Night.

**Unknown to Jughead**

**Unknown (12:25 am)**  
I think I'm gonna go to bed.   
I'm starting to get tired.

 **Jughead (12:25 am)**  
Bailing on me already?

 **Unknown (12:25 am)**  
No!  
Just getting tired.

 **Jughead (12:26 am)**  
I'm just messing with you.  
Goodnight princess.

 **Unknown (12:26 am)**  
....  
Goodnight

The next day, Betty Cooper was found in her room doing unfinished homework, though she's was more playing with her pencil then actual homework. Her mind wandering to the boy she accidentally texted last night. She could have swore it was Archie's new number and she made sure to give him hell when he finally showed up at Pop's.

She looked over at her phone and thought about him. She wanted to continue talking to him, even with the warning she always received from her mom. Don't talk to strangers online. He wasn't a stranger, not really. He's Archie's friend so there shouldn't be anything wrong with talking to him. He was a mystery that she wanted to solve.

Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it and went to their messages.

**Sunday, November 18, 2018**

**Betty (1:15 pm)**

What's your little sister like?

 **Unknown (1:25 pm)**  
Playing 20 questions are we?

 **Betty (1:25 pm)**  
Only if you want to.

 **Unknown (1:26 pm)**  
She's a very feisty ten year old. Has a wild imagination. Sweet, loving and kind hearted. Loves movies as much as I do.  
Can't forget her sass.

 **Betty (1:26 pm)**  
She sounds amazing.   
And bit of a hand full.

 **Unknown (1:27 pm)**  
She is, but I love her.  
She's my world.  
What's your favourite colour?

 **Betty (1:27 pm)**  
Pink.  
Though it's not a question I thought you'd ask.  
My was more personal yours was just...

 **Unknown (1:28 pm)**  
Boring?

 **Betty (1:28 pm)**  
I wasn't going to say that!  
Anyways, what's your favourite food?

 **Unknown (1:28 pm)**  
Pop's burgers and fries.

 **Betty (1:29 pm)**  
I didn't know you go to Pop's.

 **Unknown (1:29 pm)**  
It's a free country.  
Besides, there aren't many places I can sit and work on my novel.

 **Betty (1:30 pm)**  
You write?

 **Unknown (1:30 pm)**  
Isn't my turn to ask a question?

 **Betty (1:30 pm)**  
Oh, right sorry.

 **Unknown (1:31 pm)**  
Don't worry about it.  
What are you doing right now?

 **Betty (1:31 pm)**  
You're going to call me a nerd.

 **Unknown (1:32 pm)**  
You're doing homework aren't you?

 **Betty (1:32 pm)**  
Pst   
no  
...

 **Unknown (1:32 pm)**  
Right okay.   
Your question now.

 **Betty (1:33 pm)**  
The question I asked earlier I'm going to count it.

 **Unknown (1:36 pm)**  
I do.  
I also write for my school paper.

 **Betty (1:36 pm)**  
Didn't know Southside High had a school paper.

 **Unknown (1:37 pm)**  
They didn't.  
I had to persist to get one started.  
As you could imagine not a lot of people want to have a school paper over here.  
But there are a few.  
Do you write?

 **Betty (1:38 pm)**  
Yup.  
Though writing for the school newspaper is as far as my writing abilities go.  
Are you any good?

 **Unknown (1:39 pm)**  
Everyone who's read it says I am.  
But I'm not too sure about it.  
You?

 **Betty (1:39 pm)**  
I like to believe that I am.  
What's your novel about?  
I have to go. My best friend Veronica wants to go shopping.  
Continue later?

 **Unknown (1:40 pm)**  
Sure.  
Have fun.

 **Betty (1:40)**  
Meh.

**Veronica to Betty**

**Veronica (1:39 pm)**  
We're still going shopping right?

 **Betty (1:39 pm)**  
Yeah.  
Why?

 **Veronica (1:40 pm)**  
Good, cuz I'm outside your house.

 **Betty (1:40 pm)**  
Geez Ronnie.

 **Veronica (1:40 pm)**  
Oh hurry up.

So, for the remainder of the afternoon, Betty went shopping with Veronica. When dinner rolled around, the two met up with Archie at Pop's.

"What were you doing up so late, Betty?" Archie asked, taking a bite of his burger.

Not wanted to tell her friends that she's been up talking to Archie's friend. She didn't want to tell her friends just yet. It was her secret and she wanted to keep it that way. "Finishing up some homework," she lied, stirring her straw in her milkshake. The two friends gave each other a look but didn't press much. "What?" she asked, when she looked up at the two.

"You normal finish your homework on Friday's," Veronica pointed out.

"And you normal have music playing."

Damn her friends and knowing her well.

"There was something's I forgot to do. And I needed to start on my article for the paper," she added. Not a total lie, she did start that before her conversation with her new friend. At least that's what she thinks they are. She's going to have to ask him.

"Okay."

The subject dropped, they moved on to other topics.

Later when Betty got back home, she dropped her bags on the floor of her room and plopped on her bed. Grabbing her phone, she texted her new friend.

 **Betty (11:03 pm)**  
There's nothing sweeter then a comfy bed after a long day of shopping.

 **Unknown (11:14 pm)**  
I know what you mean.  
I just got done work.

 **Betty (11:14 pm)**  
Where do you work?

 **Unknown (11:14 pm)**  
I'm counting that as your question.  
So that makes two.

 **Betty (11:15 pm)**  
Damn.  
Two?

 **Unknown (11:16 pm)**  
Before your shopping date with your friend.  
You asked what my novel was about.

 **Betty (11:16 pm)**  
Oh yeah.  
Then you get two as well.  
Well?

 **Unknown (11:11 pm)**  
Impatient are we?

 **Betty (11:11 pm)**  
Only sometimes.

 **Unknown (11:12 pm)**  
Good to know.  
Anyways.  
My novel's about Riverdale and what's going on.  
And I work at the drive-in.  
How was your day?  
What's your name?

 **Betty (11:13 pm)**  
There's a good chance we met then.  
Or at least saw one another.  
Are those your question?

 **Unknown (11:14 pm)**  
Probably.  
And yes.

 **Betty (11:14 pm)**  
It was okay.  
I forgot how tiring shopping is with Veronica.  
I'll only tell you mine when you tell me yours.

 **Unknown (1:30 am)**  
Jughead.


	2. Friends?

**Monday November 19, 2018**

Betty may have slept longer then she had planned on the following Monday morning. Alice wasn't too thrilled about it to say the least.

"Betty!" Alice yelled from downstairs, "get up now!"

Betty groaned, rolling over to look at the alarm clock wondering why she didn't hear it.

Oh.

She had forgotten to turn it on before she fell asleep last night.

Oops.

"Elisabeth Cooper! Don't make me come up there!" Alice yelled again.

"I'm up!" Betty called. Throwing her covers off, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out off her eyes.  
Getting out of bed, she started her morning routine and in no time she was downstairs.

"What about breakfast?" Alice asked her daughter before she made it to the front door.

"I'm late as it is," Betty explained but grabbed an apple on her way out.

She walked to school on her own, knowing her friends were already at school.

It wasn't until later in the day in the student lounge with her friends that Betty hadn't checked her phone all day. So, well everyone was in their own bubbles, Betty fished out her phone from her backpack and laughed when she saw Jughead's name.

Everyone turned to stare at her and Betty clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"Sorry, just thinking about the cat video Polly showed me yesterday." Hoping that explanation would satisfy her friends. Fortunately for her, it did.

Unlocking her phone she went into her messages and read what she had asked him.

Oh yeah.

 **Betty (10:00 am)**  
Your joking.

 **Jughead (10:02 am)**  
Wish I were.  
But alas, that's my name.

 **Betty (10:02 am)**  
Is that your full name?

 **Jughead (10:02 am)**  
......  
No, I just prefer everyone call me that.

 **Betty (10:03 am)**  
Do I get to know your full name?

 **Jughead (10:03 am)**  
Maybe. Just not right now.  
Besides, it's your turn to tell me your name.

 **Betty (10:03 am)**  
It's Betty.

 **Jughead (10:03 am)**  
Not really a serial killer kind of name.

 **Betty (10:04 am)**  
I beg to differ.  
There are some serial killers who have normal names and no one suspected them.

 **Jughead (10:04 am)**  
That is true.  
So there's still a chance that you are a serial killer.

 **Betty (10:05 am)**  
Ha!  
Out of the two of us, your more likely to be a serial killer then me.

 **Jughead (10:05 am)**  
That's debatable.  
Shouldn't you be in class?

 **Betty (10:06 am)**  
It's break.  
Shouldn't you?

 **Jughead (10:06 am)**  
Meh.  
Math is boring and I already know the material.

 **Betty (10:07 am)**  
Oho, a genius are we?  
Ugh, I have to go to class.

 **Jughead (10:07 am)**  
No, not really.  
Have fun.

 **Betty (12:15 pm)**  
Ugh. Can school be over now?

 **Jughead (12:19 pm)**  
You have a couple more hours left.  
School that hard?

 **Betty (12:19 pm)**  
No.  
I'm just tired, I just want to sleep.

 **Jughead (12:20 pm)**  
Then go for it.  
No ones stopping you.

 **Betty (12:20 pm)**  
I would love too, I just can't afford to.  
It has nothing to do with my grades.

 **Jughead (12:21 pm)**  
More of a reputation kinda of thing?

 **Betty (12:21 pm)**  
Eh.   
More like, my mom might freak if she finds out.

 **Jughead (12:22 pm)**  
Sounds tiring.

 **Betty (12:22 pm)**  
It is.  
And a bit annoying.

 **Jughead (12:23 pm)**  
I'm sure you have your stress release when it becomes to much.  
We're gonna have to talk later.  
Friend needs help with the paper.

 **Betty (12:24 pm)**  
Later!

"Who's Jughead?" Veronica asked, reading over Betty's shoulder.

Betty quickly closed her phone and shrugged. "Archie's friend from the Southside."

"Your still talking to him?" Archie asked from across the lunch table.

"How do yo-" The answer came to her before she finished the question. "He told you, didn't he?"

Archie shrugged with a smile playing on his lips. "Maybe. Though I thought you'd stop after you apologized about texting him instead of me."

"I was but then we just continued and haven't stopped, Betty explained, "Why? Problem?"

"No. I'm just glad he's making more friends that's all." Betty raised and eyebrow but Archie didn't elaborate.

"So it's this Jughead person that you see when you go across the tracks?" Veronica asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Archie nodded. "The one and only."

"I would like to meet him."

That took Archie by surprise.

"You want to go to the Southside?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly Archiekins," Veronica responded, "we can meet him at Pop's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a milkshake."

"You're not wrong. I just don't know if he'll be up for it."

"I'll bride him with food from Pop's, can't say no to food," Veronica said with a small, "and tell him that Veronica Lodge won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, I can ask him. Betty, will you be coming to?" Archie asked.

Betty shrugged. "Sure."

**Archie to Jughead**

**Archie (6:18 pm)**  
I've heard you've been talking to Betty lately.

 **Jughead (6:18 pm)**  
And?  
There a problem?

 **Archie (6:19 pm)**  
No, no problem.

 **Jughead (6:19 pm)**  
You're the one who gave her my number.  
I don't know why you're surprised that we'll keep talking.

 **Archie (6:20 pm)**  
I didn't say you had to stop.  
I just didn't think you and Betty would become friends.  
You two are so...

 **Jughead (6:21 pm)**  
Different?

 **Archie (6:21 pm)**  
Something like that.

 **Jughead (6:21 pm)**  
Opposites attract Archie.

 **Archie (6:22 pm)**  
I suppose.  
Anyways, Veronica wants to meet you.

 **Jughead (6:22 pm)**  
Do I have to?

 **Archie (6:22 pm)**  
Yes.  
She'll buy you food.  
You can't say no to that.  
And she won't take no for an answer anyways.  
So yeah.

 **Jughead (6:23 pm)**  
I'm assuming we'll be meeting at Pop's if foods involved.  
Fine.  
Just tell me when and I'll be there.

 **Archie (6:24 pm)**  
You, Jug, are a lifesaver.

 **Jughead (6:24 pm)**  
Yeah yeah.  
You owe me now.

 **Archie (6:25 pm)**  
Don't have to Betty's gonna be there.

 **Jughead (6:26 pm)**  
You sure?

 **Archie (6:26 pm)**  
I think so.

 **Jughead (6:27 pm)**  
Geez Arch.

 **Archie (6:27 pm)**  
Sorry.

 **Jughead (6:27 pm)**  
No you're not.

**Jughead to Betty**

**Jughead (6:30 pm)**  
Little birdie told me you'll be at Pop's with Archie and Veronica.

 **Betty (6:30 pm)**  
Talking to Archie?

 **Jughead (6:30 pm)**  
He is my friend to you know.

 **Betty (6:31 pm)**  
Right.  
And yeah I will try to.  
No promises.

 **Jughead (6:32 pm)**  
I'll hold you to it.  
How was the rest of your day?

 **Betty (6:32 pm)**  
It was okay.  
Not very entertaining.  
Did you mange to help your friend?

 **Jughead (6:33 pm)**  
I did. Turns out she just needed me to proof read something for her.

 **Betty (6:33 pm)**  
How's the paper going?

 **Jughead (6:34 pm)**  
Not bad.  
We'll make the deadline.

 **Betty (6:43 pm)**  
How many people really read the paper anyways?

 **Jughead (6:43 pm)**  
Decent amount of people.

 **Betty (6:44 pm)**  
Can I ask you a question?

 **Jughead (6:44 pm)**  
Depends on the question.  
And I'm not a killer.

 **Betty (6:44 pm)**  
Haha, very funny.  
Are we friends?

 **Jughead (6:45 pm)**  
Uh.  
Wasn't expecting that kind of question.  
But yeah, I believe we are.  
You don't think so?

 **Betty (6:46 pm)**  
Of course!  
I just wanted to know if you thought we were.

 **Jughead (6:47 pm)**  
Weirdo.

 **Betty (6:47 pm)**  
You know it ;)

 **Jughead (6:47 pm)**  
Pst wow.  
I have to go help my sister with homework.

 **Betty (6:48 pm)**  
This late?

 **Jughead (6:48 pm)**  
Yeah.   
She has soccer practice and it usually runs until 5.

 **Betty (6:49 pm)**  
Gotcha.

 **Jughead (11:30 pm)**  
Why are little sisters annoying?  
I love Jellybean, don't get me wrong.  
But wow, she's annoying.

 **Betty (11:34 pm)**  
I don't know about little sisters.  
But big sisters can be annoying too.  
What's Jellybean do?

 **Jughead (11:35 pm)**  
Tease me.  
Relentlessly.  
I don't know why she finds it funny that I'm texting friends.

 **Betty (11:36 pm)**  
I think she believes you have no friends.

 **Jughead (11:36 pm)**  
Dunno why she thinks that.  
I have friends.  
There's Archie, and The Serpents.  
And you.

 **Betty (11:37 pm)**  
Mm.  
Archie's been telling me your bit of a loner.

 **Jughead (11:38 pm)**  
Betrayal.

 **Betty (11:38 pm)**  
Ronnie kept asking more about you.  
Can't really call that betrayed.

 **Jughead (11:39 pm)**  
Rude.

**Betty (11:39 pm)  
**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about having Jughead's point of view in the next chapter. But I'm still thinking, I don't know what do you guys think?


	3. Serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life's been a little hectic. But I hope you enjoy it.

**Monday November 26, 2018**

Rolling over to turn off his alarm, Jughead snuggled further into his pillow. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he agreed to wake up early.

"Jughead come on!" He heard his little sister by the door.

Jughead turned his head and ignored her.

"Oof," Jughead groaned as he felt something heavy land on him. Peeking over, he saw Jellybean sitting on back. "Jellybean."

"Jughead," she mocked her older brother.

"Please it off."

"No. You're going to have to make me."

"Your going to eat those words."

"I don't see how."

Within seconds, Jughead had flipped his sister on her back and started tickling her.

"Jughead stop!" Jellybean exclaimed laughing uncontrollably. "You win!"

"I always do," Jughead said smugly and stopped.

"Come on and get ready so we can go to Pop's," Jellybean pressured.

Jughead groaned.

"You and Dad promised that we could have breakfast there before school."

"I know, but it's so  _early_."

Jellybean snorted. "Whiney baby."

"Rude." Jellybean just poked her tongue at her brother. "Is Dad up anyways?"

Jellybean nodded. "Yeah, he was up before I even woke up."

"Wow." Jellybean nodded and pushed Jughead off the bed. "Hey!"

"Hurry up so we can go!" she yelled as she ran out the room before Jughead could retaliate.

Jughead shook his head laughing and started getting ready for the day.

***

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" FP asked as they sat in a booth at Pop's.

"I'm not," Jughead defended.

"He's texting his girlfriend," Jellybean sang which caused Jughead to push her slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then who is she?" FP asked. "Thanks Pop's." Sifting back to let Pop's set their food down in front of them.

"No problem," Pop's said with a smile and walked away to tend to other costumers.

"A girl named Betty," Jellybean answered for her brother.

"Bean," Jughead whined, Jellybean snickered.

"Cooper?"

Jughead shrugged. "I don't know her last name. I just know that she's Archie's friend."

FB digged into his food, nodding. "Must be Alice Coopers daughter then."

**Jughead to Betty**

**Jughead (12:30 pm)**  
So.  
I learned something new today.

 **Betty (12:34 pm)**  
I should hope you did.  
You are at school.

 **Jughead (12:35 pm)**  
Haha.  
Funny.

 **Betty (12:35 pm)**  
I'm glad that your finally seeing that.  
So what did you learn today?

 **Jughead (12:36 pm)**  
Our parents knew each other.

 **Betty (12:39 pm)**  
It's a small town.  
I'm not surprised.

 **Jughead (12:40 pm)**  
Fair enough.  
But that's not the kicker.  
Your mom use to be a Serpent.

 **Jughead (3:30 pm)**  
Hello?

 **Jughead (3:47 pm)**  
Are you okay?  
I didn't kill you right?

 **Betty (7:03 pm)**  
So you are a killer.

 **Jughead (7:05 pm)**  
Can't be a killer if your still alive.  
But seriously are you okay?

 **Betty (7:05 pm)**  
Yeah.  
That just put me in shock for the rest of the day.  
I can't see my mom as a Serpent.  
I can't believe it.

 **Jughead (7:09 pm)**  
Well believe it.  
I have proof.

 **Betty (7:10 pm)**  
Show me.

 **Jughead (7:11 pm)**  
[Sent a photo.]

 **Betty (7:12 pm)**  
OH MY GOD!  
THAT'S MY MOM?!

 **Jughead (7:14 pm)**  
I take it you don't know much about her past.  
She use to be the Queen of the Serpents.

 **Betty (7:16 pm)**  
Who was the king?

 **Jughead (7:17 pm)**  
Is the king.  
And that would be my dad.

 **Betty (7:20 pm)**  
So that would make you the prince then?

 **Jughead (7:21 pm)**  
Yup.

 **Betty (7:25 pm)**  
I still can't believe it.  
Mom in a gang.  
Weird.

 **Jughead (7:26 pm)**  
Nothing weird with being in a gang.  
It's family.

 **Betty (7:29 pm)**  
I know.  
It's just.  
My mom doesn't strike me as a former gang member.  
She's so...  
Pristine.  
Formal.  
Anything but wreckless.

 **Jughead (7:35 pm)**  
Must have been a different person when she was growing up.

 **Betty (7:38 pm)**  
Must have.  
Wait, if my mom use to be the queen.  
Wouldn't that make my mom and your dad exes?

 **Jughead (7:40 pm)**  
Great detective skills there, Columbo.

 **Betty (7:43 pm)**  
Why thank you.

 **Jughead (7:46 pm)**  
Was not really a complement.

 **Betty (7:48 pm)**  
Eh.   
I'll take it as one.  
What do Serpents actually do?

 **Jughead (8:01 pm)**  
Could always ask your mom.

 **Betty (8:02 pm)**  
Ha!  
I don't think so.  
I think she'll have a heart-attack if I ask her.

 **Jughead (8:04 pm)**  
What do you know about us?

 **Betty (8:05 pm)**  
That it's a gang that deals with petty theft and drugs.  
Or so that's what my friend Kevin says.

 **Jughead (8:06 pm)**  
He's not wrong.  
We just don't get to involved in drugs.  
We just try to keep the Goonies at bay.

 **Betty (8:08 pm)**  
I've heard of them.  
They're reputation's worst then your.

 **Jughead (8:09 pm)**  
They're a pain in the ass more like.

 **Betty (8:11 pm)**  
Not the biggest fan?

 **Jughead (8:13 pm)**  
Not really.  
They took Hot Dog from us last week and almost started a war.

 **Betty (8:15 pm)**  
Hot Dog?

 **Jughead (8:17 pm)**  
Our dog.  
Everyone takes care of him and he's everyone's favourite.

 **Betty (8:20 pm)  
** Not the dog!  
Anyone but the dog!

 **Jughead (8:21 pm)**  
Haha.  
You're not the only one who thought that.  
You're a dog lover I take it.

 **Betty (8:24 pm)**  
More like an animal lover.  
I hate when animals are hurt.  
Breaks my heart.

 **Jughead (8:27 pm)**  
I have a feeling that you will help your friends when they ask for it.

 **Betty (8:30 pm)**  
Right on the nose.  
And if I had to guess, you are a person who likes to be alone but will do anything for family.

 **Jughead (8:33 pm)**  
Did Archie tell you?

 **Betty (8:35 pm)**  
No...  
Maybe a little.

 **Jughead (8:39 pm)**  
How much does Archie talk about me?

 **Betty (8:40 pm)**  
Not a lot.  
But Veronica does ask a lot about you.  
She's very curious about you and excited to meet you.

 **Jughead (8:43 pm)**  
What about you?

 **Betty (8:46 pm)**  
What about me?

 **Jughead (8:47 pm)**  
Are you excited to meet me?

 **Betty (8:50 pm)**  
Not really.

 **Jughead (8:50 pm)  
** Betty.

 **Betty (9:00 pm)**  
Maybe.  
Just a little.

 **Jughead (9:01 pm)**  
I knew it.

 **Betty (9:03 pm)**  
Oh shut up.

 **Jughead (9:09 pm)**  
Never.  
You'll miss me too much.

 **Betty (9:11 pm)**  
That's debatable.

 **Jughead (9:14 pm)**  
I know the truth Betty.  
And you can't keep it from me.

 **Betty (9:15 pm)**  
And what's that?

 **Jughead (9:16 pm)**  
Can't tell you.  
That's a secret.

 **Betty (9:17 pm)**  
Rude.

 **Jughead (9:19 pm)**  
Have they figured out when they want to meet up?

 **Betty (9:20 pm)**  
Way to change the subject.  
And no they haven't.  
Can't seem to agree.

 **Jughead (9:23 pm)**  
This weekend?

 **Betty (9:25 pm)**  
Ronnie has a family getaway.

 **Jughead (9:26 pm)**  
Next weekend?

 **Betty (9:28 pm)**  
Archie has a football game.

 **Jughead (9:29 pm)**  
Geez.  
What about any day of this week or next?

 **Betty (9:30 pm)**  
Can try.  
But I doubt it.

 **Jughead (9:33 pm)**  
Your friends are truly something.

 **Betty (9:36 pm)  
** Tell me about it.


	4. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update. But anyways enjoy!

******Wednesday December 19, 2018**

**Betty to Jughead**

**Betty (12:30 pm)**  
So.  
How's it going?

 **Jughead (4:32 pm)**  
And she lives!  
Thought I had scared you away.

 **Bett** **y (4:34 pm)**  
Oh shush.  
It's only been three weeks.

 **Jughead**   **(4:38 pm)**  
Yeah, three weeks of silence.  
It was torture.

 **Betty**   **(4:40 pm)**  
Awe, did someone miss me?

 **Jughead** **(4:42 pm)**  
Psh.  
I don't know what your talking about.  
....  
Maybe.

 **Betty (4:43 pm)**  
Awe.

 **Jughead (4:46 pm)**  
Shut up.  
I'm sure you missed me too.

 **Betty (4:49 pm)**  
.....  
Maybe.

 **Jughead (4:50 pm)**  
Ha! Never.  
So what's new?

 **Betty (4:52 pm)**  
Oh you know.  
The usual.  
School, practice exams.  
The game.  
Nothing to exciting.  
What about you?

 **Jughead (4:53 pm)**  
Same old same old.  
Although these practice exams are really kicking ass.

 **Betty (4:54 pm)**  
Tell me about it.  
The real exams aren't until next month.  
But man, it feels like they're the real ones.

 **Jughead (4:55 pm)**  
No kidding.  
But at least Christmas break is just around the corner.

 **Betty (4:58 pm)**  
YES!!  
YES IT IS!!  
HOLY SHIRT I ALMOST FORGOT!

 **Jughead (5:00 pm)**  
Pssh.  
Holy shirt?  
And I take it you really love Christmas.

 **Betty (5:06 pm)**  
Yes I really love Christmas.  
And shut up. I've been watching The Good Place. (10/10 would recommend watching)  
And I have adapted to Eleanor's way of talking.  
They can't swear in The Good Place.

 **Jughead (5:07 pm)**  
I've noticed.  
So, any plans for Christmas?

 **Betty (5:08 pm)**  
Nothing to exciting.  
Ronnie's having a party Christmas Eve.  
Spending time with my mom, sister and the twins.  
And going to the city to do some shopping Boxing Day.  
And then nothing until school starts again.  
What about you?

 **Jughead (5:10 pm)**  
Spending time with family and friends.  
I'm gonna try and work on my book at Pop's.  
I'm sorry. Twins?

 **Betty (5:13 pm)**  
Oh!  
My sister had twins a couple of weeks ago.  
May have forgot to mention.

 **Jughead (5:19 pm)**  
Well congratulations.

 **Betty (5:30 pm)**  
Thanks! It's so weird having babies around the house.

 **Jughead (5:36 pm)**  
Yeah I bet.  
But I'm sure it'll become normal soon.

 **Betty (5:39 pm)**  
Yeah that's what Mom was saying.

 **Jughead (5:43 pm)**  
Have you tried talking to her about her being a Serpent?

 **Betty (5:46 pm)**  
......  
I did. It didn't end to well.

 **Jughead (5:50 pm)**  
What happened?

 **Betty (5:51 pm)**  
She denied it.  
Yelled at me to stop asking.  
Then told me everything.  
Was very interesting.

 **Jughead (5:52 pm)**  
I bet.

**Archie to Jughead**

**Archie (10:00 pm)**  
You still want free food?

 **Jughead (10:01 pm)**  
Yes.  
I have waited for so long for free food.

 **Archie (10:02 pm)**  
Even if it means meeting Veronica?

 **Jughead (10:03 pm)**  
I was promised free food.  
So that's a yes.

 **Archie (10:05 pm)**  
You and your food.

 **Jughead (10:06 pm)**  
Shut up.  
So when do I get it?

 **Archie (10:07 pm)**  
Are you free tomorrow?

 **Jughead (10:08 pm)**  
I think so.  
What time are you thinking?

 **Archie (10:10 pm)**  
5ish?

 **Jughead (10:12 pm)**  
I will meet you at Pop's.

 **Archie (10:13 pm)**  
I'm currently shaking my head.  
You really love food.

 **Jughead (10:15 pm)**  
I do.  
Especially if it's free.

**Jughead to Betty**

**Jughead (10:30 pm)**  
Will you be at Pop's tomorrow?

 **Betty (10:32 pm)**  
Archie and V finally picked a day to meet?

 **Jughead (10:33 pm)**  
Yes.  
Which means I get my free food.

 **Betty (10:35 pm)**  
You really like food don't you?

 **Jughead (10:37 pm)**  
I have been over this with Archie.  
Yes I love food.  
Especially if it's free.

 **Betty (10:40 pm)**  
Wow.

 **Jughead (12:00 pm)**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn’t how you thought the Bughead meeting would go.  
> And I’m sorry if it wasn’t much of a Chong moment. More will come I promise.
> 
> With that said, enjoy.

**Friday** **December** **21** , **2018  
** **Betty** **to** **Jughead**

 

 **Betty (5:30 am)**  
HOLY SHIRT  
ITS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL  
WINTER BREAK!  
WHOO 

 **Jughead (5:45 am)  
** Why are you up so early?  
It's not even 6.  
And school doesn't even start until 8.

 **Betty (5:46 am)  
** I usually wake up around this time.  
Do unfinished homework.  
Maybe go on a walk.  
Cook everyone breakfast.  
Stuff like that. 

 **Jughead (5:47 am)  
** I hate morning people.  
They're too happy too early.

 **Betty (5:47 am)  
** Hey!  
I'm a morning person.  
And there's nothing wrong with that.

 **Jughead (5:48 am)  
** I like you.  
You seem to be always happy when I'm talking to you.  
It's just..  
It's too early for me. 

 **Betty (5:49 am)  
** Awe you like me?

 **Jughead (5:49 am)  
** I'm going back to bed. 

 **Betty (5:50 am)  
** Party pooper.

 **Betty (12:12 pm)  
** CAN THIS DAY GET ANY SLOWER.

 **Jughead (12:14 pm)  
** Could be worst.

 **Betty (12:14 pm)  
** How?   
How could it possibility be worst?

 **Jughead (12:16 pm)  
** It still could be first period.  
Or you'd have to stay after school for something.

 **Betty (12:16 pm)  
** DON'T JINX IT.  
WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

 **Jughead (12:18 pm)  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
You asked.

 **Betty (12:18 pm)  
** I WASN'T EXPECTING AN ACTUAL ANSWER 

 **Jughead (12:30 pm)  
** Sorry, sorry.  
It won't happen again.

 **Betty (12:30 pm)  
** IT BETTER NOT

Jughead shook his head as he tried not to laugh. He had no idea how fast he could press her buttons. He liked talking to Betty, sure sometimes their talks were serious. But other times it was fun teasing each other. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"Whatcha smiling at Jonas?" Toni asked, noticing his smile.

Jughead cursed and quickly pocketed his phone before she had a chance to steal it. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Mm," Toni hummed, "you texting that Cooper chick?"

At the mention of Cooper, Fang and Sweet Pea stopped wrestling and turned their attention on Jughead and Toni.

"You're still talking to her?" Fangs asked, surprise evident in his tone.

Jughead shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?” 

"You've never met her. And it's been, what, almost a month when she accidentally texted you," Sweet Pea explained, "we figured once that was over, you'd be done with her."

"That implies that I'm using her for something," Jughead pointed out.

"Well aren't you?" Fangs and Sweet Pea asked in union.

Jughead shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he forgets how dense his friends were.

"Oh leave him alone guys," Toni came in Jughead's defense. Only to turn around and tease him, "besides, I think our little Juggie has a crush.” 

Jughead groaned. He should have known Toni was gonna day something like that.

The rest of the lunch period, Jughead's friends teased him about Betty.

* * *

Betty sighed in relief when she walked in her house. School was out for two weeks that she didn't have to worry about anything. 

She looked at the time and nodded. "Yeah I have enough time."

"Enough time for what sweetie?" Alice's was heard from the kitchen.

"To finish my homework before me and my friends go to Pop's."

"Then you won't be joining us for supper?"

"I don't think so. We're sorta celebrating that schools over."

"Okay. Better get a move on." Betty nodded and went to her room to start. 

Except, she just I stared at it like it was written in another language. Her mind was somewhere else then at home in her room.

Any guesses on what the blonde was thinking about? 

Betty groaned, and put her head on her desk. "I'm hopeless," she mumbled.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jughead. Will he like me? Will he think I'm different then in text? Will he not show up?

"I'm not going to go." Just as she said it, her phone rang.

Betty blindly grabbed it and answered.

"Hey B. What's up?" one of her best friends asked.

"I'm not going," Betty answered instead of greeting her.

"What?!" Veronica all but shrieked. Betty had to move her phone away from her ear to prevent hearing loss. "Why not?"

"I'm nervous."

"Oh. Do you want me to come over?"

"You would be a saint," Betty replied causing Veronica to laugh.

"I don't know about that, but I'll be there soon."

"Thanks V.” 

A few minutes later, Veronica walked in to find Betty laying on her bed, face buried in her pillows. "Oh Betty," Veronica sighed.

"Why I am so nervous!" Betty exclaimed but it was muffled by the pillow. "I've been thinking of meeting him for weeks. Now the day's here and I can't go through with it."

"You can and you will," Veronica said sitting on the bed, patting her back. "Remember, you're not going to be doing it alone. Archie and I will be there." 

Betty nodded and turned around. "Thanks V."

"Anytime. Now, we have a couple of hours before we go. Let's figure out what you're going to wear."

And so, for the next tow hours, the girls went through Betty's closet.

"Betty! Archie's here!" Alice's voice rang up the stairs, just as they finished picking out an outfit.

"Ready?" Veronica asked. Betty nodded slowly and together left the room.

In the end, they had decided with a pair of skinny jeans and a light pink blouse that complement her figure.

"Have fun guys," Alice called watching the three left the house.

"Exciting Betty?" Archie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." 

Archie looked to Veronica for an explanation, she just shook her head and shrugged. Archie sighed and continued their walk. _Girls_.

Archie and Veronica spent the rest of the way talking, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts.

When they arrived at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, Archie waved at Jughead who was leaning on his bike talking to Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz. Jughead waved back and turns his attention back to the girls. 

"I will make no promises," Jughead answered causing Cheryl to pout and a glare from Toni. "But I'll let you know as soon as I know."

"Know what?" Veronica interrupted, causing everyone's attention to her.

"None of your concern Veronica," Cheryl answered. Turning her attention to Toni, Cheryl looped her arm in hers and smiled. "Come on TT, let's go."

Once they were gone, Veronica turned back to Jughead. "So, you must be Archie's Southside friend."

"I am," Jughead answered with a nod, "and you must be Veronica Lodge, Archie's girlfriend." 

Veronica nodded. "I am indeed. And this is my best friend Betty. But I'm sure you know, you two have been texting a lot." That was when Jughead turned to Betty.

 _I think I’ve seen him before,_ Betty thought as they studied each other. _Not sure where though._

After a few minutes watching his best friends stare at each other, Archie cleared his throat. "We should go inside before any of us gets frostbite."

They all agree and walked into Pop's where it was nice and warm compared to the outside. They all greeted Pop's as they found a table to see at.

"I'll be right there," Pop's said watching the four take a seat. 

Archie and Jughead sat on one side of the table where the girls sat opposite of them. All of them making sure to shed off their coats first.

"So," Veronica said going straight down to business, "has Archie talked about me?"

Jughead nodded, resting his hands on the table. "Can't shut up about you. He talks about you so much it feels like I know you."

"Jug," Archie hisses, trying to tame the blush coming. Jughead would never miss an opportunity to embarrass his friend. Especially if it's Archie.

However, Veronica doesn't seem to mind. She smiles and nods as if she expected the answer. Even if she too struggles to keep her blushing at bay. 

Pop's came by soon after and took their order saying he'll be back in a few minutes.

After he left, they continued talking. By they, it was mostly Jughead, Veronica and Archie. Betty stayed quiet , stirring her milkshake.

By the time their food arrives, their conversation dies down and they begin to eat. 

"So Betty," Jughead mumbles with food in his mouth. Veronica wrinkled her nose in disgust but chose not to say anything. "do you still think I could be a serial killer?l"

Betty snorted almost causing her food to fly out of her mouth.

Archie and Veronica shared a look as they watch their two friends share a smile as if they were talking with their eyes.

"Ha! The jury still out on that one. What about you? Do you think I'm a serial killer?" Betty asked, turning his question on him. 

Jughead shrugged, and took a sip of his milkshake before giving her an answer. "Jury's still out. You may look sweet and innocent, but underneath that could be a whole new you that nobody knows about," Jughead teased causing Betty to smile.

The awkwardness that surrounded Betty and Jughead had finally been knocked down as the two teased and flirted with each other the rest of their meal.

For the next few hours as they eat their food, before friends talk does they were best of friends their whole entire life. They joked, they laughed, they flirted, they all had fun.

It wasn't until their conversation turned to Christmas that Veronica had an idea.

"Hey Jughead," Veronica said gaining his attention, "I'm having a party on Christmas Eve. I was wondering if you wanted to come." 

Jughead looked unsure as he considered the invite. 

"Come on Jug," Archie encouraged his friend. "If would be fun, and you'll get to spend time with Betty." 

That thought had occurred to him and be slowly nodded. “Sure I’ll come. Will I have to bring something?”

Veronica shook her head no but smiled all the same. “You don’t have to if you don’t want too. Everything’s going to be provided.” Veronica looked at the time and started getting out of the booth. “Come on Betty, the stores are closing soon. We need to hurry if you want to finish Christmas shopping”

“I’ve already done all my Christmas shopping,” Betty said confused. Veronica gave her a pointed look and flickered her eyes to Jughead that no one noticed.

Oh. She hadn’t considered getting a gift for Jughead.

“Right. Well it was nice meeting you Jughead. Archie I’ll see you later,” Betty said giving her goodbye and left with Veronica. 

“Have any idea what that was all about?” Archie asked his friend. Jughead shook his head and watched the girls get into a car and drive off. “Girls are confusing.”

Jughead silently disagreed with his friend. Girls aren’t confusing if you payed attention to what they were saying and how they said it. 

 **Betty** **to** **Jughead**

 

 **Betty (10:45 pm)  
** So. 

 **Jughead (10:49 pm)  
** So.  
It's not going to be awkward now that we've official met?

 **Betty (10:50 pm)  
** I won't make it awkward if you don't.

 **Jughead (10:51 pm)  
** Deal.  
So how was your day? 

 **Betty (10:52 pm)  
** Pretty good.  
School finished as it usually does.  
Good thing you didn't jinx it.

 **Jughead (10:53 pm)  
** Ha!  
Like I have any control over what your school does or doesn't do.

 **Betty (10:54 pm)  
** Suppose your right.  
Question, who were you with early.  
I know Cheryl but what about the other girl. 

 **Jughead (10:50 pm)  
** Cheryl's girlfriend Toni. 

 **Betty (10:55 pm)  
** WHAT?

 **Jughead (10:56 pm)  
** Oops.  
I probably shouldn't have mentioned it.  
I didn't realize they didn't tell anyone on your side.  
They're so going to kill me.

 **Betty (10:57 pm)  
** I knew she was seeing someone.  
I just didn't know the he was a she.  
Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.  
And when she does tell me, I'll just act surprised.

 **Jughead (10:59 pm)  
** That'll be soon.  
That's what we were talking about.  
For some reason, Cheryl thought she needed to tell that she'll be bringing Toni to Veronica's Christmas Party on Monday.

 **Betty (11:00 pm)  
** Awesome!  
What's she like? 

 **Jughead (11:02 pm)  
** Will see right through when they tell you.  
Which in turn will know I told you and will proceed to kill me. 

 **Betty (11:02 pm)  
** She can't be that bad! 

 **Jughead (11:03 pm)  
** She's not.  
She's one of my best friends and I trust her.  
She's amazing and a badass.  
Not someone you want to make mad.  
Trust me.

 **Betty (11:04 pm)  
** Been on the receiving end?

 **Jughead (11:06 pm)  
** Way to many times to count.  
But she's loyal and trustworthy.  
All around a great friend. 

 **Betty (11:09 pm)  
** Was there every something between you two? 

 **Jughead (11:10 pm)  
** No!  
I love her don't get me wrong.  
But we were best friends since kindergarten and that's all we've ever been.  
Besides, she never played for my team. It was always been your team. 

 **Betty (11:13 pm)  
** Wha-?  
Oh.  
OH! 

 **Jughead (11:13 pm)  
** Yeah.  
I'm surprised Cheryl managed a catch like Toni.

 **Betty (11:14 pm)  
** Why's that? 

 **Jughead (11:14 pm)  
** Toni's not the most open person.  
But I'm glad she has Cheryl. 

 **Betty (11:16 pm)  
** Mm.  
Cheryl seems more happier then she was when her brother died last year.  
Are you going to the party?

  **Jughead (11:18 pm)  
** I did say I'd go.

 **Betty (11:18 pm)  
** Yeah but there's a chance you'll change your mind.

  **Jughead (11:19 pm)  
** True.  
Do you want me to go? 

 **Betty (11:30 pm)  
**....

 **Jughead (11:32 pm)  
** Betty?

 **Betty (11:33 pm)  
**....  
Yeah I do. 

 **Jughead (11:34 pm)  
** Then I'll go.

 **Betty (11:34 pm)  
** Promise?

 **Jughead (12:00 am)  
** Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please bare with me.


End file.
